epik_von_onosfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Sub:Pugilist/Feats
Fisticuffs At 1st level, your years of fighting in back alleys and taverns have given you mastery over combat styles that use unarmed strikes and pugilist weapons, which are simple melee weapons without the two-handed property, whips, and improvised weapons. You may not use the finesse property of a weapon while using it as a pugilist weapon. You gain the following benefits while you are unarmed or using only pugilist weapons and you are wearing light or no armor and not using a shield: * You can roll a d6 in place of the normal damage of your unarmed strike or pugilist weapon. This die changes as you gain pugilist levels, as shown in the Fisticuffs column on the Pugilist table. * When you use the Attack action with an unarmed strike or a pugilist weapon on your turn, you can make one unarmed strike or grapple as a bonus action. Iron Chin Beginning at 1st level, you can use Constitution instead of Dexterity to determine your armor class when you are wearing light or no armor and are not using a shield. Moxie Starting at 2nd level, your experience laying the beatdown on others has given you a moxie you can channel in the midst of battle. This swagger is represented by a number of moxie points. Your pugilist level determines the maximum number of points you have, as shown in the Moxie Points column of the Pugilist table. You can spend these points to fuel various moxie features. You start knowing three such features Brace Up, The Old One-Two, and Stick and Move. You learn more moxie features as you gain levels in this class. You regain all expended moxie points when you complete a short or long rest. Brace Up You can use a bonus action and spend 1 moxie point to brace for attacks. Roll your fisticuffs die + your pugilist level + your Constitution modifier and gain that many temporary hit points. The Old One-Two Immediately after you take the Attack action on your turn, you can spend 1 moxie point to make two unarmed strikes as a bonus action. Stick and Move You can use a bonus action and expend 1 moxie point to make a shove attack or take the Dash action. Street Smart Beginning at 2nd level, carousing, shadowboxing, and sparring all count as light activity for the purposes of resting for you. Additionally, once you have caroused in a settlement for 8 hours or more, you know all public locations in the city as if you were born and raised there and you cannot be lost by non-magical means while within the city. Bloodied But Unbowed Starting at 3rd level, when you take damage that reduces you to half your maximum hit points or less, you can use your reaction to gain temporary hit points equal to your pugilist level + your Constitution modifier and you regain all expended moxie points. You cannot use this feature again until you finish a short or long rest. Fight Club Starting at 3rd level, you choose a fight club that best exemplifies your style: Arena Royale, Bloodhound Bruisers, Dog & Hound, Piss & Vinegar, the Squared Circle, or the Sweet Science, all detailed at the end of the class description. Your fight club grants you features at 3rd level and again at 6th, 11th, and 17th level. * Arena Royale * Bloodhound Bruisers * Dog & Hound * Piss & Vinegar * The Squared Circle * The Sweet Science Ability Score Improvement When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can’t increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Dig Deep Starting at 4th level, you discover a strength inside you that can’t be broken. As a bonus action, you gain resistance to bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage for one minute. At the end of that minute you gain a level of exhaustion. Extra Attack Beginning at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. Haymaker Starting at 5th level, before you make an attack roll with an unarmed strike or pugilist melee weapon attack that does not already have disadvantage, you can declare you are swinging wild haymakers. You make all attack rolls until the end of this turn with disadvantage and when you deal damage you do not roll, but use the maximum die result instead. Moxie-fueled fists Starting at 6th level, your unarmed strikes count as magical for the purpose of overcoming resistance and immunity to non-magical attacks and damage. Fancy Footwork At 7th level, you gain proficiency in Dexterity saving throws. Shake it off Starting at 7th level, you can use your action to end one effect on yourself that is causing you to be charmed or frightened. Down but not out At 9th level, when you use your Bloodied But Unbowed feature you can choose to also use this feature. If you do, you add your proficiency bonus to your damage with unarmed attacks and pugilist weapons for the next minute. You can use this feature again after you complete a long rest. School of hard knocks By 10th level, you’ve graduated top of the class at the school of hard knocks and you took most of them on the head. You have resistance to psychic damage and gain advantage on saving throws against effects that would make you stunned or unconscious. Rabble Rouser Starting at 13th level, word of your exploits travels quickly in cities and other settlements. Once you have taken a long rest by carousing in a settlement, you gain advantage on all Charisma (Persuasion) and Charisma (Intimidation) rolls made against the people who live there. Unbreakable Starting at 14th level, you gain advantage on Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution saving throws. Additionally, whenever you make a saving throw and fail, you can spend 1 moxie point to reroll it and take the second result. Herculean At 15th level, your carrying capacity is doubled, and when you deal damage with a melee weapon or unarmed strike to an inanimate object that damage is doubled. Your standing jump distance is the same as your running start jump distance. Peak Physical Conditioning At 20th level, your Strength and Constitution ability scores increase by 2 to a maximum of 22. Additionally, when you take a long rest you recover 2 levels of exhaustion instead of 1 and you regain all your expended hit dice instead of half your expended hit dice.